


and the truth comes out (eventually)

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: DC Comics, fake dating)Kara discovers that Clark is dating Bruce Wayne from the front-page news. She considers whether Clark knows who Bruce really is, and finds out that's not even the only secret between the two.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent
Series: dim sum drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	and the truth comes out (eventually)

No one _dates_ Bruce Wayne. Not for a lack of trying, certainly not that. Everyone knows that there was one woman who Bruce dated seriously for a while until she disappeared from the country without a trace last year. It was front-page news, which, incidentally, is the same place where Kara finds a photo of Clark and Bruce kissing on the red carpet.

 _“You’re dating Bruce Wayne?”_ Kara isn’t sure how else to convey her bewilderment over the phone, “and you didn’t _tell me?”_

She drops some more carrots into the giant pot of boiling water, and a couple of splashes come flying in return.

“It’s not what you think. We’re—it’s an arrangement, just for the public. Something to keep the press occupied while I investigate something else for The Daily Planet. It was Bruce’s idea, actually, after we met for the first time last month. Also, are you… okay?” Clark asks, patient as ever. A little concerned, which Kara always resents a little, since the roles used to be reversed.

“Fine, just—” she wipes her hand on a tea towel and shuffles away from the counter, settling down on the sofa and stretching her body, “—before we get into the details, I feel the need to tell you that you need to be careful. Gotham is… another world entirely.”

The tone drops to one of quiet seriousness. Clark hums over the phone, a silent understanding between the two of them that there’s so much at risk; there are responsibilities to uphold before anything else. Now, throw in one of the most unpredictable billionaires into the mix, and there’s a recipe for disaster.

She wonders if Clark knows. Maybe it’s inappropriate to ask, since a lot of what they do involves discretion, even from one another.

But Clark’s still her baby cousin, and the last thing Kara wants is for her to feel like she hasn’t done enough for him, not when it mattered.

“Hey, Clark?” she says quietly, “I feel like I should tell you something about Bruce Wayne.”

Clark is silent the entire time. He doesn’t react in any meaningful way, just thanks her for telling him the truth, and tells her that he’s needed elsewhere for the rest of the evening.

Kara eats soup alone that night, reading through the tabloids, considering whether it’s worth it to call up Alex, decides against it, then considers Lena—decides against _that_ very quickly. She hasn’t broached the subject to Clark yet, _hey, so I’m kinda going out with your nemesis’ sister, and she still doesn’t know who I am?_

It’s not that kind of night.

So, naturally, she decides that it’s time for a night cruise in the sky and flies over to Gotham, where another press conference for Bruce Wayne is about to take place in front of Town Hall.

She slips into reporter Kara Danvers, pushing through the crowd, and picks up on a conversation between Bruce and Clark backstage.

“Clark, you really don’t need me to tell _you_ why secrets are important,” Bruce says, impatiently.

“You’ve known about _me_ this whole time, why didn’t you say something?” Clark sounds a little more agitated than usual, but it’s more than that. He sounds upset.

“I was trying to respect your privacy. Look, we don’t need to get into this now.”

“Right,” Clark sounds defeated. “I was just—never mind. It’s not important. You need to be ready in a minute.”

Both of them go quiet. Even with the crowd, the air settles into stillness. Kara feels slightly guilty about eavesdropping, but it’s not like she can turn it off.

Bruce is the first one to speak again, right before they’re about to go onstage:

“Clark? I think I need to make it clear right now—that I really do care about you. I know that this…we’re telling them things about us that aren’t true, but this is. I’d like to tell you more, maybe later tonight.”

Kara then hears the sound of Clark’s heartbeat _racing_.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
